Sweet is Thy Revenge
by Akku-chan
Summary: (Features dark Naruto) I killed them, I killed them all. They deserved it for what they did to me. (One-shot)


This was originally a challenge fic. BUT my so called friend (opponent in this) CHEATED by getting "help," AKA: letting someone write it FOR him! The fucking bastard! Don't ask…anyway, please review!

Summary: I, Uzumaki Naruto, am the vessel of one of the most powerful kitsune that once lived, the Kyubi. They used me as a sacrifice to keep themselves from harm. Yet, they shunned me. And they will pay with their souls.

"Blah"- Talking

'Blah'- Thinking

-Blah- italic

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I will never own it.

Sweet is Thy Revenge

By: Akki no Tama

I was always alone.

I had no parents to love or be loved by.

Nor had I siblings to care for or be cared for.

I didn't even have relatives.

They, the countless villagers, never told me who they were. And I will never know. Not from them, not from God, or even by the closest person to me, Iruka-sensei. Do you know why they will never tell me?

Not only because I am the vessel of the fearsome Kyubi, but because they are not able to. Why?

They are all dead. Forever silenced in this realm.

These claws, formerly hands, are soaked in their blood. And I can't wash the blood or scent off. My hands are eternally stained crimson, as a mark of a murderer.

I killed them. I killed them all. I left no one alive.

And I have no regrets. They deserved it for the pain they caused me. They deserve to rot in hell!

Iruka-sensei was the only one who was keeping my sanity intact. But he's dead.

I, Uzumaki Naruto, 14 human years, am still alone. I forever will be.

"The worst solitude is to be destitute of true friendship." – Francis Bacon

"Naruto! You idiot! Don't insult Sasuke-kun!" Sakura fumed at me. She screamed in my face, "Don't even start with me! You're 14 years old! We've all been teammates for two years and you still can't get along with Sasuke-kun?"

Two years. That's how long Team 7 has been together with each other.

Not much has changed. Sakura still likes Sasuke and doesn't even notice me. I'm still the shortest. I'm still the dobe. I'm still the hated, cursed demon. And they still don't know the real "me." I argued right back at Sakura, "But Sakura-chan! He started it! And he's such a bastard!"

"Don't talk like that to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura nearly shrieked. "You don't know anything!"

"It's Sasuke that doesn't know anything! He's so weak-"

"I'm stronger then you, dobe." Sasuke was leaning on the railing of the bridge.

I turned to glare at him. "Oh yeah? Prove it!"

"I don't have to prove anything. You're wasting my time." Sasuke looked away, deeming me as nothing more but trash. It was the typical Sasuke thing to do.

"Why you-" I was about to leap on Sasuke, it was what "I" would normally do, until someone popped up.

"Yo." Kakashi appeared in his usual fashion. The smoke from teleporting slowly dissipated. One hand held up in greeting, the other holding that porn he usually read, Icha Icha Paradise. He was perched on the railing opposite of the one Sasuke was leaning on.

We started our morning ritual. "You're late!" Sakura and I accused, accompanied by the finger pointing.

Kakashi replied calmly, "The birds were drowning and the fishes were flying…wait, it's supposed to start the other way around…"

"Liar!" Sakura and I yelled in unison again. "You used that one -last- week!"

"Hmm…so I did." He paused to turn a page in his book. "We have another mission."

"What is it this time?" I asked eagerly. "Are we finally going to do some real missions?"

Kakashi said, without looking up from his book, "Yep. We're going to pull all the weeds out of Mrs. Toya's garden."

"That's so -lame!" I complained.

"It's all you guys get. You're only genin. If you want to get better missions, pass to Chuunin Exam next time."

They walked to the house of the employer and knocked. "Oh, yes?" Mrs. Toya looked at them. She was a thin woman around her late 40's, gray hair tied in bun, plain dress with an apron on, and she had laugh lines on her face. "You must be the ninja I hired. This way please." She gave me a quick glare and disappeared inside the house. I followed her along with my teammates, pretending I didn't notice the glare.

Mrs. Toya led us to her garden. Damn, there were weeds every where!

I groaned. "Do we have to do this?"

Kakashi actually had the grace to glance at me. "Yes, Naruto. Now get to work you three."

We worked until sunset. The garden was fucking big! By the time I finished, my hands were red with blisters. The others didn't fare much better. Sakura was complaining about them. I did too, it was expected of me. They didn't have to know about the real me. They had no right to.

"Good job, you can all go home now," was Kakashi's response to our work.

I jumped over to fence and jogged out of the place. Oops, I forgot to say bye to Sakura. I ran back to the garden and yelled, "Bye, Sakura-chan!"

Whew, I got to remember to do that. They'll get suspicious if I don't keep up my act. It didn't really matter anymore, they were already suspicious. I didn't have to keep up my act, but I wanted to use it today. Just one more time.

I ran home. I wasn't tired, but I wanted to drop my act. At home, I can be myself. I don't have to be the idiot-hyper-active-happy-go-lucky ninja. At home, I can be who I really am. I can be the ninja who hates the villagers, the one who resents this loneliness that they bestowed upon me, the one who wants to cry and make it all stop. The one with nothing and no one to live for. I have no friends.

"What is a friend? I will tell you…It is someone with whom you dare to be yourself." – Frank Crane

Flashback

"I…Iruka-sensei…?" I called out to him. I called out to the only one who listened to me.

Iruka-sensei coughed out his own blood. "Na-Naruto! Run!" Kunai hit him again. He fell on the ground.

"Iruka-sensei!" I was dragged back, back to the village. "Let me go! We have to save him!"

Shikamaru glared at me. "Are you insane? The sound-nins are coming here! We have to run!"

I glared right back, "What about him?"

Shikamaru shot me an angry glance before ordering the rest of us to go on ahead. "He's dead. We can't save him."

"No! He -can't- be dead!" I was shocked. Iruka-sensei was laying there. He didn't move after he was hit by the kunai.

What was he to me? He was the closest person to me. He didn't know about the other me, but he was the closest to knowing. I was always alone, but he made the pain ebb away a little. I didn't want him to die. But, I knew he was too far away now.

"Naruto…Let's go…before it's too late. He died trying to save us. Don't let that be in vain," Shikamaru said, trying to use a different tactic.

I knew he was right. Shikamaru was always right, except about me. That was the only thing he was wrong about.

With one last glance at my former mentor, I ran with Shikamaru to safety.

I lost him to this war of Orochimaru's.

End Flashback

Iruka-sensei was the one person who kept my sanity. And I lost him to the war that ended about a month after his death. I had killed Orochimaru in cold-blood. No one knew about it. I had snuck out to the Sound Village. He died while fighting me in battle. I wanted to avenge Iruka-sensei, so I had.

Orochimaru was a good fighter, but I was better.

They had all thought I was the dobe, but my level was closer to junin then genin. I trained harder then anyone in Konoha. Even harder then Lee. But I never wanted them to know that, if they did, the villagers would have been too afraid of my growth and would have tried to kill me. I get enough abuse from them.

I was at the junin level, but I also had the Kyubi at my side. He was giving me more then enough chakra. I was angry and I was more demonic than human. I wanted this human's blood. I was granted this wish. I returned after leaving his body in bloody pieces, along with any who had tried to assist him in battle, behind me. I was soaked in the snake's blood. I loved it. I wanted to lick it off, but I knew I had to wash it off, I would be cleaner that way. I couldn't afford to leave any traces of his death on me. I couldn't let them know that I had done it. They would have me killed, or worse, banish me into my loneliness.

You may wonder, "If Iruka-sensei was the one that kept my sanity, why am I still sane?" I'm not sane. My act has been harder to pull off. I make mistakes here and there. I forget to be loud sometimes that they stare at me, I forget to be annoying, I forget to fight Sasuke now and then, and I forget to ignore the villagers. I glare at them. I talk back. I used to ignore them. I got beat up more because of this. At least I remember not to fight back when they decide to physically hurt me. I always heal the next day anyway. I managed to pass this off as effect of Iruka-sensei's death. One time I messed up badly, but no one cared. That mistake made me slip up more. I have more anger inside me now.

Flashback

"Damned demon fox, why won't you die?" A man who was drunk, he had a beer bottle clutched in one hand and the scent of alcohol stained his breath, came staggering up to me while I was walking home.

I glared at the man and coldly walked away. I froze at the next thing that came out of his mouth.

"You killed that poor sensei named Iruka, brat," the drunken man slurred.

I turned and glared at him colder then I had ever done. He was too drunk to notice. I spat out, "I didn't, you pathetic excuse for a human. He died saving me and my comrades."

The druken man took a swing of his beer and laughed. "Like he'd want to save a (hic) demon…You…(hic) die you stupid fox!" He slammed the bottle of beer on the wall and pointed the broken bottle at me. People gathered around to watch. They watched, they cheered him on, and they cursed at me.

I saw red.

I finally came back to myself when I heard someone cry out my name. I looked at her. It was Sakura and she was glaring at me.

"Naruto!" she had screamed at me. "What do you think you're doing?" She glance at the drunken man and gasped.

I hesitantly looked. He had the beer bottle jammed into his left arm, he had cuts, bruises, and his face…he would never be able to see again. Blood pooled around his head and arm. My eyes widened. Had I really done this? I looked at my hands. Yep, I did this. But strangely, I didn't feel bad about it. He deserved it. "What?" I asked her.

"You…you…How could you do this to him?" She was shocked at what I did. I saw Sasuke behind her, staring at me. He was basically expressionless, but I could tell he was shocked too from the stiff way he stood. "Why did you attack him? He didn't do anything! Maybe he was drunk and tried to mug you but you didn't have to do -this- to him!" She was scared, that was obvious.

I can't let them know that I didn't care anymore. I can't let them know that I hate them all for this. I hate them all for thinking that it is always -my- fault. Whenever something happens, they always think that -I- did something. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of it, I'm sick of the glares, and most of all, I'm sick of them. No one cared, no one cared about me, they all think I'm expendable. I was jerked out of my thoughts when Sakura slapped me.

"You idiot! You sick moron!" she screamed at me, fury in her eyes.

I knew I had to act shocked and scared of what I did. I had to act like I was regretting it all. And I did. "I…I…" Fake tears filled my eyes. "I didn't…" I fled.

I heard Sasuke call out my name, but I didn't look back. He didn't care either.

I knew I did what I had to do. But one day, I won't care enough anymore. I hardly care now. I want them all to pay. I knew that day would one day come.

End Flashback

Sakura and Sasuke didn't act normally around me anymore. They were tense. It has been weeks since then, but they were acting like I was a crazed animal, ready to attack any minute. They even had to tell the others about what I did. They stayed away from me. I caught Kakashi staring at me from the corner of his eyes a few times. They tried to act like nothing changed, but it didn't work.

I didn't care. I never liked Sakura, but I acted like it. It helped my mask. And Sasuke? He's nothing but pathetic. He has that attitude my-family-was-killed-oh-everyone-pity-me-and-put-me-on-a-pedestool. Pfft. He acts as if he knows what true pain is. Kakashi, well, I got nothing against him but he always puts Sasuke ahead of me. I hate that.

I remember what the Hokage had said to me too. I remember what she said after the incident.

Flashback

I was summoned to her office. "Yeah, baa-san?"

She looked at me sternly. Ero-sennin and Kakashi-sensei were next to her, each on one side of her. "Naruto, I heard what happened from your teammates. I don't ever want you to do that again. You have to-"

I cut her off. "That's all? You only heard it from them but you don't even bother asking me what happened?" I glared at her. I was hurt. I thought she liked me, I don't like her that much, but she was closer to me then most people.

She sighed, as if she knew. It was a sigh that someone would give to a child, it meant that she knew what was going on and I didn't. "I know Iruka's death has been hard on you, but you shouldn't take it out on people like that! The man is blind! I barely saved his arm."

I was tense. That's what she thinks? I'm upset and I took it out on some random guy? Is that what my teammates think? They don't understand anything at all. They never will. I stared. There was no emotion on my face. They stared back at me. Kakashi was confused at my behavior, Jaraiya acted disappointed, and Tsunade was curious. "You're wrong. You don't know anything about me, but you assume you do. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of you all."

They stared, wide-eyed. That was how I made them, that was how I left them.

End Flashback

They acted like nothing was unusual ever since I said that. They stared, but that was it. I was losing my sanity day by day. I was slipping a lot more then I did in the beginning. They all noticed. Every single one of them. Only a handful worried. Fewer tried to help me. Even to this day, I was slipping up at least 20 times. I forgot to call Sakura with the "chan." I was too quiet.

Rarely do I start fights with people now.

They knew something was wrong. They thought that it was only because of Iruka-sensei. How foolish. They all acted normally to me. I knew it was strained though. They were probably hoping that if they acted the same, I would too. I knew that they didn't care, they were probably just scared I'd attack them like I did to that drunk man.

I woke up. I remembered that yesterday I had managed to pull on my mask. I only slipped thrice that day. I knew they were relieved. They probably thought I was getting better. They wish. They have no idea. It was probably easier to put on my mask that day because I knew that was the last day I'd use it.

Tsunade called me over and wanted me to come after lunch. I don't know why. A messenger came to my door and told me that.

I got up and dressed. I went to eat breakfast and went to the library, not feeling like meeting with my teammates. I hardly went to the library. At least in daylight. It was my second home at night. Did you think I got to junin level by sheer training? Nope. I also read. I have a vast knowledge in jutsu, but I don't use them. The only time I had to was in the battle with Orochimaru and when I was trying to master them.

Only one person was in the library besides the librarian. Surprisingly, it was Shikamaru. I haven't really seen him around since Iruka's death, which was nine months ago. I walked up to him and sat right in front of him, leaning. He was reading a book called "Psychological Damage and Ways to Help Cure it." What the fuck? Why is he reading that?

"Why are you reading that?" I asked him. He looked at me as if he just noticed me. Probably did. He hastily put away the book.

"No reason," he said. Pfft. Suuure. I stared suspiciously at him. "What?" I glared at him and didn't say anything. I knew he was reading that because of me. I decided to tell him so. His eyes widened a bit, but replied, "Don't flatter yourself."

"Why?" I asked him. "I doubt you care, so why? And don't bother hiding it."

Shikamaru stared at me and said, "How'd you know?"

I smirked. I don't have to hide on my mask anymore. I'm pretty tired of it. I don't want to rely on it anymore. I'm going to do what I want now, villagers be damned soon enough. "I'm not dumb like I make myself seem, Shika-kun."

He raised an eyebrow, then narrowed his eyes. "Who are you and what have you done to Naruto?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Shika-kun, Shika-kun, Shika-kun. I'm disappointed. They say you're a genius, shows what they know. I thought your IQ was over 200. If you don't believe that I'm Naruto, say something only "Naruto" would know." I leaned back in my chair. Shika-kun narrowed his eyes further, frowning. "That'll give you wrinkles, stop frowning."

He frowned even more. "All right, what is my favorite food?"

"The 'Naruto' you know would say, 'I don't know.'" I smirked even more when he stared at me strangely.

"And what would this 'Naruto' say?" He -is- a genius after all…or maybe he just has quick wits.

"You love ice cream. Not any kind of ice cream, green tea ice cream. You like to eat it while watching the clouds, dazing off in the meadow that is exactly 1.43 miles east-south of this village. You sneak out when no one looks."

He's starting to freak out. I know he is. Look, he's twitching. He's even moving further in his chair, away from me. I looked at the clock and grinned. "Looks like my time with you is up, Shika-kun. I have a meeting with Hokage-sama I must attend to." I said the "Hokage-sama" sarcastically.

I stood up and left, throwing over my shoulder, "Have a nice day."

I knew he didn't have one. I like to know everything about my surroundings, after all. It gives me an advantage. They were all predictable. I completely threw away my mask.

I walked to the Hokage Tower and entered. I want to the secretary and said, "Hokage-sama wanted something from me. I'm supposed to meet her right now."

The lady looked up at me and glared. She didn't bother masking it. She said stiffly, "Go right in."

I smirked at her, leaned, and said, "You have a very pretty face. We wouldn't want it to be ripped off, now do we?"

She stared at me like I was crazy. It was kind of funny. The Anbu near stared too. Throwing a smirk at the Anbu, I walked off.

I pushed open the doors and looked at Tsunade. There was a man I didn't know sitting there, in front of her. Three Anbu were to the left of her and three more to the right. This doesn't look good. "What?"

"Naruto, I would like you to meet Dr. Takanaka," she said. "I want you to talk to him. He's a psychiatrist that will help you."

I raised an eyebrow. Did she think I needed that much help? Oh well, I threw away my mask and I really didn't feel like looking for it. "Will? I really don't think he can."

"Naruto, please just try to talk to him."

I walked over and sat next to the man. He started first, "All right, Naruto, how would you like to start this off?"

"How 'bout I start with some questions?" I grinned at him.

He smiled gently at me and told me, "Ok. That will work."

"You -do- know I'm the vessel of the Kyubi, ne?"

He was thrown off guard on this and same with everyone else in the room. "Yes…"

"Are you scared?"

He blinked. "No."

"Liar." I could just tell by his eyes. Yep, he was scared, but not as scared as most people.

"Naruto, I don't think this is appropriate," Tsunade said tensely.

I lazily threw her a glance. "Fine. Let's go into something more…safe? Do you think I'm crazy?" That was safer…I think. "Don't lie. I don't like being lied to."

"I think you need some help to stable yourself."

"I'll take that as a yes. What do you think is the problem?"

"I don't really know. I haven't asked you any questions yet."

"Except for the first sentence you said to me, but so far, what do you think?"

"It could be the death of your father figure, Iruka-san. It could also be the way that the village treats you, I don't know for sure."

"An amateur could have made that observation." I was bored, but slightly interested. "Iruka-sensei wasn't my father figure either. You can talk now. I'm pretty much done asking you questions."

The man blinked. The Anbu were definitely listening and Tsunade was worried. Dr. Takanaka cleared his throat. "All right, young man, what do you think is the problem?"

"I don't 'think,' I know for sure it's the villagers."

They were surprised. They were staring at me. "What about Iruka-san?"

"Him? Oh, he was just my first friend. In fact, my only friend. He's dead, so I'm basically friendless and it pains me to a -certain- extent." I grinned again. It felt good to finally say it.

"What about your teammates?"

"Pfft. They don't care at all. Sakura-san always watches Sasuke-kun like some stalker. It's disgusting. Sasuke-kun, one of the biggest whiners I have ever met. Kakashi-san is so…well, let's just say he doesn't deserve to be called my teacher." I said it like I didn't care.

The doctor was confused. "Hmm…I thought you had a crush on Sakura-san and your rivalry with Sasuke-san was a form of bond."

"Me? Crush on Sakura-san? That'll happen when the Kyubi falls in love with humans." The doctor and Tsunade flinched. "I don't like Sasuke-kun because, well, he may feel an ounce of my pain, but not enough to be worthy of pity. I only met one person that was and it was Gaara, but do you see him getting sympathy? No, you don't, you see fear and hate, the same that is directed at me."

"So you would want to be switched with Sasuke-san. The number one rookie, the looks, and the brains." He wrote some things down on a piece of paper.

"Wrong again doctor. I don't want to be in the idiot's place. I'm used to being hated by something I can't control." I smirked. "I'm used to being the cursed sacrificed that is hated for something that the Fourth did. I'm used to being -their- sacrifice. I'm used to being hated for what they should have had to pay for instead of making an -infant- take it all. If I didn't get all this pain, I wouldn't be strong." I sounded so sadistic, and I know it. I continued on with my words. "They're all cowards. They would rather make a child suffer for their stead."

The doctor had some fear in him now. Tsunade worriedly looked at me while the Anbu stiffened. I could tell they felt some shame. "Is that all, doctor? I didn't eat lunch yet. I forgot about it." Without waiting for a reply, I stood up and left. I'm going to go shopping. New clothes for my new attitude.

I walked out of the tower and into the market place. I walked in the store called, "Ninja Supplies." I browsed around but I didn't like the outfits, they looked like uniforms. Oh wait, they were. I sighed and left. I hated the clothes, only dorks would wear those. I walked to random stories, not bothering to look at names. I finally reached a decent store. They had some clothes that looked fashionable -and- comfortable. Hey, what did you expect from me? Foxes like to look good. Did I mention that I refer to myself as a kitsune now?

The clerk watched me closely, as if she was expecting me to steal something. She watched me so closely she didn't even notice that kid steal some pretty expensive clothing and walk out quickly. Heh, stupid. I look around the store, I wanted something black. This orange color really is annoying. I spotted something red and I looked at it. It was a red shirt with short sleeves and a hood. It had pockets that were connected. In the edges of the shirt (sleeves, hem, neck, hood, pocket openings, any opening) were lined in one inch thick black. Simple, but I liked it, even though it wasn't black. I picked it up and looked around even more. Another thing caught my eye. It was black pants and it had metal chains on the side. There were lot of pockets too. I took that and picked some other clothes to match my mood.

The clerk glared at me and said, "We don't serve brats."

I smirked. "What about demons?" She was glaring at me harder. I calmly stared back, smirk intact. Right then, Kakashi-san walked in. He looked over at us and I looked at him. His decided to walk over. Damn. Oh well, I can just use him to make this go smoothly.

"Is there a problem?" the junin asked.

I answered, "No, I was just paying for this, right?"

The clerk glared but didn't want to get in trouble with a junin. She gave in and said stiffly the price. It was rather expensive but oh well. I paid and left. My sensei followed me and asked me, "Is there something bothering you, Naruto?"

I raised an eyebrow and said, "No, not really. At least nothing I can't handle. Why?"

He looked at me lazily. "You've been acting strangely."

"You talked to Tsunade-san, didn't you?"

"Don't you mean 'baa-san'?"

"I got tired of that, Kakashi-san." He looked at me strangely but we didn't stop walking. He had nothing left to teach me, I don't want to acknowledge him as my teacher anymore. "Anyway, you didn't answer me."

"I talked to Hokage-sama," he confirmed.

Hmm…Shika-kun is too lazy to actually care about me, maybe Tsunade-san talked to him too. Maybe she talked to everyone. Damn. That's why Shika-kun was reading that book, not like it'd help them. Tsunade-san probably wants everyone to help "cure" me or something. That'll only annoy me. "Tell her to not bother. Give her another message from me. I'm losing my patience. I'm getting tired of all this. I want it all to end." By now, we got to my apartment and I slammed the door in his face.

I put away the clothes I bought and followed Kakashi-san. He didn't notice as he walked to the Hokage Tower. I used chakra to cling to the wall near the window. It looked like I was Spider-Man except without the costume and do-gooder thing. "What happened?" Tsunade-san asked him.

He answered, "He seems stable, but its like someone else replaced the Naruto we know. He told me to tell you to 'don't bother' and that he's 'getting tired, impatient, and wants it all to end.'"

She narrowed her eyes. "What do you think that means?"

"It's either he hates us or is going to commit suicide."

Silence followed that. So, they didn't come to the possibility that I'd want to kill them. Good, then when I do, it'll come unexpected. Kakashi-san left and I went home. By dinner time, I could tell that Anbu were in the shadows of my home, watching me. That irritated me. No one enters a fox's den without permission. I said out loud while sitting at the counter, "Leave. Get out of my apartment and stay out. Tell Tsunade-san that I'm not going to commit suicide." They didn't move.

I got up and stared straight at one of them, arms crossed. "Don't think I don't know you're there. Get out. Now."

They left. All of them did.

"Sometimes our light goes out but is blown into flame by another human being. Each of us owes deepest thanks to those who have rekindled this light." – Albert Schweitzer

The next day, I went to meet up with my teammates with my new look and my new attitude. They gasped when they saw me. I forgot to tell you, I stayed up all night changing myself. My right ear had three ear piercings in them and my left had five. They weren't the girlie kind of earrings, they were the ones for guys. I had a spiked choker and bracelet. I wore my new clothes but underneath my red hoodie was a black shirt, only the sleeves showed. I had my kunai and shuriken hidden in my pockets, that's why I liked these pants. Lots of pockets to hide things. I even had some things in there like: exploding notes, smoke bombs, a switch blade, and some scrolls. Did I mention I pierced my tongue? It was a silver ring.

Over night, somehow, Kyubi-kun talked to me and we decided to work together to destroy Hidden Leaf. He helped me with my looks.

Flashback

"Hmm…maybe I should get an earring…" I whispered. I stared at the mirror in my bathroom and had my head sideways, looking at my right ear.

Why would you want those? They're girlie a deep voice said to me.

I blinked in slight confusion and said, "How nice to talk to you again, Kyubi-kun. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

You sure act different without that 24/7 mask on Kyubi commented.

I chuckled and said, "Well, I did have a phase when I used to constantly put that so called mask on. But you should already know that, you -are- a part of me."

And so I do. The voice sounded amused now. So you finally deemed it time to have your revenge 

"I'm tired of this charade. Let them feel my wrath. I will finish what you have started." I smiled sweetly at the mirror.

The kitsune howled in laughter. Do you really think you can do this without my help 

I smirked at the mirror. "What are you proposing, Kyubi-kun?"

Let me show you. 

Some red chakra surrounded me and when it disappeared, I glanced at the mirror. I have red eyes now. The pupils are slits. The scars on my cheeks (my face!) are deeper and darker, my ears are slightly pointy, my hair grew spikier and longer (8 inches), and my hands are claws now. Not like Kiba's, but real claws. I also have fangs. I smirked wider, showing off the new fangs.

"I like this. I like it a lot. I suppose this is a form of agreement between us?" I ran my hand through my new hair.

My only answer was the cruel laughter.

End Flashback

I brought myself back to the present, wanting to see my teammates reactions.

"Naruto...what -happened?" Sakura-san asked hesitantly.

I smirked at her, showing off my fangs. She shivered. "I wanted a new look."

"You look stupid." Sasuke-kun said it like he didn't care, but he's staring. Kind of ruined the I-don't-care-you-look-like-an-idiot.

I laughed. My voice changed too. It's a little deeper. "Gee, thanks, Sasuke-kun."

They stared at me like I was an alien or something. "Did you hit your head somewhere, dobe?"

I laughed again. "No. I'm fine. Is there a problem with how I look or how I act now?"

They didn't answer. I guess they didn't know the answer either. In the middle of the staring, Kakashi-san poofed in. "I was just-holy shit!"

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Language, Kakashi-san."

He stared too. My teammates and I stared at him while he stared at me. "What in the world happened, Naruto?"

"I wanted a new look."

"Well, drop the henge."

Oh, he wished it was henge no jutsu. "It isn't the henge no jutsu."

They went back to staring at me now. Sakura-san asked me, "But, how did you get yourself like that then?"

I shrugged. "Maybe I got surgery."

They looked away and we waited for Kakashi-san to say something. He just said, "No missions or training. Today's a free day so have fun." He quickly vanished.

I guess it's safe to assume that he doesn't like my new look. I bet he's going to report this to Tsunade-san. I sighed and walked into the forest. If I was going to get my revenge on this village, I have to be able to harness the true power of Kyubi-kun.

When I was in the middle of my training, Kakashi-san came up to me along with Jiraiya-san and Tasunade-chan. I didn't like "san" so I changed it to "chan." I know why they're here. "Naruto, what happened?"

I smiled up at her. "I wanted a new look."

She glared at me and waited for a better answer. None came. "Naruto, is the Kyubi merging with you and this is an after effect?"

I grinned. We were merging actually, but only enough so then my body can handle the kitsune's power. I didn't want to be a complete part of him. I still needed a few more hours to finish merging with Kyubi-kun.

I didn't answer her question, instead, I told her, "Tsunade-chan, here." I took off the necklace she gave me and handed to her. She stared at it and then me, confused. "I don't want it. I give up on my 'dream.' To tell you the truth, it was never my dream."

"What are you talking about, brat?" Jiraiya-san asked me. "You wanted to be Hokage ever since-"

"Jiraiya-san, shut up. I never wanted to be Hokage. If you actually knew a thing about me, you'd know that." I smirked. I was quite pleased with myself. They were confused. I was going to walk away, like the many times I walked away from them, but Kakashi-san ran in front of me and stood in the way.

"What is this all about?" Kakashi-san yelled. "Why did you all of a sudden change?"

I wickedly smiled, giving them a full view of my fangs. "Do you really want to know? Are you really ready for the answer?" I stepped back. They were in front of me, my only escape rout was behind. I said to Tsunade-chan, "I resent the fact that they hate me for stopping Kyubi-kun, something that -they- ran away from. I hate them all for it. You three, I have no real reason to hate you, but sometimes you just annoy me by ignoring me.

"You take me for granted. Kakashi-san, you always put Sasuke-kun in front of me. Jaraiya-san, well, you only do whatever you want, whenever you want. You don't really pay attention to me, not bothering to make sure I'm alive or dead. Tsunade-chan, you didn't really do anything. I have nothing against you. I'm willing to spare you at least because you really did care. I know you'll hate me, but I don't really care. I'll spare Hinata-chan too, unless she gets in the way. I know she has a crush on me and was always polite to me. You and Hinata-chan are the only ones I'm willing to spare, the others, consider them dead. I'll be after the Leaf. Iruka-sensei was the only person holding me back, but he's gone. If he was still alive, this wouldn't have happened. He kept my sanity."

I laughed cruelly, I laughed like the crazy person I am. I could smell that they were shocked, that they were scared, so I didn't need to see their faces. I ran into the woods. They tried to follow me, but they couldn't keep up with my demon speed.

I completely lost my sanity.

"The friend who holds your hand and says the wrong thing is made of clearer stuff than the one who stays away." – Barbara Kingsolver

"What do we do?" That was the question in every shinobi's mind, at least the one that knew of my condition.

"We are going to tell everyone in the village the truth," Tsunade-chan said. "If we don't, we won't be able to prepare for the Kyubi's return."

"Don't you mean Naruto's?" Jaraiya-san asked her.

Tsunade-chan glared at him. "He is not Naruto. The Naruto I know is gone. This is the fox's doing!" She was in denial. Why can't she except that I hate the village? I sighed in the tree I was sitting in. Kyubi-kun put a jutsu on me when we decided to spy on them. I didn't really run, I just pretending to run and then watched them. I may have lost my sanity, but I still have my wits. That might not make sense but just trust me on this, ok? Even though you really shouldn't trust a mental person…or a demon…especially a Kyubi Kitsune…but that's not the point!

"So we should call a meeting with all the shinobi in the village?" Kakashi-san asked her.

"Yes, start now. I will immediately tell everyone."

Kakashi-san left.

I waited in my tree…this is boring…waiting…waiting…after about half an hour of waiting, everyone started showing up. Finally, humans are so slow. I heard Tsunade-chan call for attention.

"Everyone…I want you all to know something." Jaraiya-san stood to her right, Shizune-chan on her left, both ready to give her support if needed. She continued. "This meeting is about Uzumaki Naruto."

Hearing my name, Sakura-san asked, "What did he do now? Why are all of us called here?"

"Naruto is not a normal child. Some of you already know what is inside him, to those of you that don't know, I will soon tell you. Fourteen years ago you have learned that the Fourth destroyed the Kyubi, correct? That was a lie." Tsunade paused to let this sink in.

At that, some people began to murmur. Gai-san yelled out, "Isn't it against the law to speak of this?"

"Yes, but it needs to be broken. Naruto ran away. He wants revenge against us," Kakashi-san said sadly, head bowed. "He hates us."

Shika-kun said, "Naruto was acting strange to me the other day. He wasn't…normal…"

Tsunade-chan, Jaraiya-san, Shizune-chan and Kakashi-san looked at him intensely. The others were confused while others didn't care. Konohamaru-kun, nah, let's make it Konoha-kun, yelled out, "What are you all talking about Naruto-nii-san like that? He's our leader and I'm not going to let you talk bad about him!" The other Konohamaru Corp. nodded furiously. I think I'll spare them too.

"Naruto has the Kyubi sealed in him." How blunt she was. She could have said it with more finesse, but no, she said it so…so…-plainly-. But at least the statement came with the awkward silence. Then after the initial shock passed, there was the expected yelling and murmur. The junin and chunin were quiet and didn't say anything. "Silence!" Well, she got her silence. "Fourteen years ago the Fourth sealed the Kyubi in baby boy because there was no other way to defeat the demon. The infant was Naruto. We used him as a sacrifice to save ourselves but everyone in this village treated him like dirt. Worse then dirt." You guys fucking did, but I'll get you back for it, so don't feel sorry for me.

"How could the dobe contain something that strong? He's too weak," Sasuke-kun said.

Tsunade-chan glared at him. "You saw his appearance, today, did you not? That was Kyubi's work." Hey, it was some of my work too! I fingered my earrings fondly.

Everyone was quiet until an Anbu spoke up. "Why don't we just kill the little beast?"

"He ran away," Tsunade-kun said quietly. "He's planning on killing all of us except some." She didn't say who would be spared.

"Like dobe could kill any of us," Sasuke-kun said flatly. Now really, didn't he get the picture? Even Tsunade-chan is afraid! I glared at him. Maybe I should make my appearance, it'd kinda make things go faster and destroying this village won't be fun if no one struggles.

I "poofed" in the front of the room. Someone screamed. That was kind of funny. "Hi everyone!" I waved like I would during the old days. In an instant, Anbu surrounded me. "Is this how you treat someone who just says 'hi' to you?" I grinned happily at them. "I was watching this all outside and -some- of you are having a hard time believing I'm trying to kill you all." I sent chakra swirling around me, slamming the Anbu to the walls. They were out cold. "But like Tsunade-chan said before, some of you are going to be spared. Maybe five total, depending if you get in my way." I held up my hand, the fingers out stretched and then put my hand down. "You all, concerning your facial expressions, need some things explained. After I explain some things, I'll give you people three days to prepare before I attack.

"I really do have Kyubi-kun sealed inside me. Because of this, most of you treated me like shit and, well, when you saw your parents do that, you kinda got the idea you could do the same to me, hence, believing me the loser." I flashed them a grin and then put on my smirk.

"Naruto-" Tsunade-chan got up but I sent my chakra over there and tied her to the chair with it. She couldn't move. I put some chakra over her mouth to keep her quiet. Jaraiya-san tried to stop me but I did the same thing to him, I only tied him and he fell to the floor. Shizune-chan had her feet stuck to the floor and had her arms and mouth bound.

"Not right now, I'll answer some of your questions -after- I explain some things." I grinned over at them. "Anyway, before I was so -rudely- interrupted, I kind of grew up alone and the only person to accept me was Iruka-sensei, who is dead. I didn't kill him, just to let some of you know. If he was still alive, he would be one of the ones I spared. Back to my childhood, you people scorned me, hated me without knowing why, thought I was expendable, I was somehow marked dangerous, not a big concern when it came to my health, and basically ignored me. Some of you thought I was annoying, an idiot, dobe, loser, a piece of trash, and that I was lucky I had no parents to boss me around. When I was young, many of the adults cursed at me, that's how I got most of my foul language, said that my parents were too ashamed of me and killed themselves, called me a demon child, and said I had no right to live, even when I didn't really do anything." I made dramatic poses. "Poor little old me. Of course, I didn't know who my parents were so I couldn't really say anything to challenge what they said. I don't know a single thing about them." At this, Tsunade-chn started to struggle violently. Maybe she wants to say something. I released the chakra on her mouth. "Yes, Tsunade-chan? Is there something that you would like to share with us?"

"Your father was the Fourth! He didn't want things to turn out like this!"

Whoa, that's a shocker. I was simply stunned. I raised an eyebrow. "He was? Really? Wow. Well, that won't change the fate of this village or my decision." I shrugged. I noticed many people were shocked too. I didn't want to think about it. "Well, will you look at that. They treated their sacrifice -and- their savor's son like dirt. How ungrateful." I sighed dramatically, deciding it best to ignore it from now on.

"Naruto, he-" I snapped my fingers and the chakra stopped her from speaking. I smirked at her.

"Anyway, I was really upset with what you all did to me. Then when I found out -why- you did that to me, it only made me madder. You guys are big -jerks, you know that?" I shrieked the last sentence at them, then regained my composer. "I, the one you sacrificed to save yourselves, am treated like I'm nothing but a burden. You made a little -child- suffer to save yourselves." I wiped at fake tears. Hinata-chan was shaking badly. Hmm…she has her mouth opened as if she wanted to say something too. "Hinata-chan? You look like you wanted to say something. Go ahead." I smiled encouragingly at her.

That seemed to give her some courage to say something because she started to stutter something out. I didn't understand a thing she said and apparently neither did anyone else. I smiled and walked over to her, people made a walkway for me. I put my hand on her shoulder and said, "No need to be shy! I'm not going to bite! At least not yet." She was shaking even more now. Maybe that was the wrong thing to say. "Hey! No need to worry, I'm not going to hurt you even when I destroy the village because you were nice to me unlike most people."

She gulped and managed to stutter out. "N-Naruto-k-kun I-I-I wa-want y-you to know th-that I-I nev-nev-never-"

"Never knew?" I supplied helpfully. She nodded. "Yeah, not that many people knew." I smiled at her. "By the way, I knew you had a crush on me ever since we were kids, I just never did anything about it. Thanks for caring, Hinata-chan, but I suggest you don't care anymore or else you'll get hurt, ok?" She didn't respond, except she did faint. I caught her and laid her down gently. "Maybe that was too much…" I blinked and then grinned. "The other people I'm willing to spare are Konoha-kun with his two little friends, Tsunade-chan, Shizune, and maybe even Lee-kun. He was nice, even though I know he'll try to stop me so I'll have to kill him later. Sorry to lose you, Lee-kun!" I waved at him and he just glared at me.

He yelled out, "Naruto-kun! I thought this was against your ninja way!"

"Oh, I don't have one but I pretended I did." I shrugged and appeared in front of him, too fast for anyone to actually see me move. "You were always polite to me even though I had to put on my mask and be rude to you so it'll be a shame that I'll have to kill you. Your ninja way will make you try to stop me, if you change it, which will be unlikely since this is you, I won't kill you." I patted him on the shoulder. "You really are a nice guy, but I'm a demon so I can't afford to always spare nice guys." I withdrew my hand when he tried to slap it away, glaring angrily at me. I was still smiling the whole time. I went back to the front of the room and said, "I pretty much finished with my story so do any of you have questions?"

Konoha-kun ran up to me with tears in his face. "Why? You were trying to be Hokage! You were supposed to be my rival!" He tried to swing a punch at me but I caught his little hand from actually hitting me.

"I -told- you, I want revenge from the people who wronged me." I sighed and said, "If you want to stop me, you're welcome to, but I'll guarantee you that you'll die. I'm not above killing little kids. Demons think they're a good snack." His little eyes widened and I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm not gonna eat you, I don't eat humans, they disgust me." I pushed him back and he fell in Ebisu's hands. "Anymore questions? I won't hurt you until the three days are up. Except those Anbu that I knocked out earlier, at least most of you are smart enough to not attack me." I took a look at my audience. There was anger, sadness, fear, disbelieving, and confused looks. There were even some people crying.

"Is there anyway for you to change your mind?" Kakashi-san said it like he knew the answer.

"Nope!" I said cheerfully.

Neji-kun spoke up. "So everything you told me…was a lie?" He was clearly hurt.

"Um…I guess! How should I know? I was only saying bullshit that came to mind!" I smiled brightly at him. "But I really don't believe in fate though. Even Kyubi-kun told me he didn't."

Sasuke came up to me and said, "Stop this stupidity, dobe. Are you insane?"

"Yep! I lost all my sanity just about 2.93 hours ago. I'm pretty sure on my decision to kill most of you, if not all of you." I grinned at him. He grew angry and tried to hit me but I flipped him over on his back. "Do you really think one human boy would be able to kill me, a demon? A kitsune?" I smirked down at him and he growled.

"Take this seriously!" He jumped on his feet and sent shuriken at me.

I caught them all and juggled. I was having fun but Sasuke apparently wasn't. "I can't, remember? I'm insane! I'm incapable of taking anything seriously from now on!" I laughed like a maniac. Many people looked away or shivered. "Do you want me to reserve your death until you can kill Itachi?" I threw the shuriken back at him. He jumped out of the way and it hit some inexperienced genin behind him. He yelled in surprised and some of the people around them tried to help them. "I'll let you in on a little secret." I smiled sadistically at them. They were scared just by my smile. "You most likely wondered who killed Orochimaru, who killed him and didn't take the credit. I did. I wanted that snake bastard's blood. If it wasn't for the war, Iruka-sensei would still be alive. I bathed in his blood and I want more. I'm going to get it from you people."

Sasuke glared at me with some of the more brave people. I said simply, "You people brought this upon yourselves. Did you really think making a three year old feel like he wasn't wanted by anyone would make him a loyal shinobi? DID YOU REALLY THINK I'D WANT TO STAY IN A PLACE THAT WANTED ME DEAD?" I screamed at them. My eyes were hellish to look at and only Sasuke dared to look straight at me, even he showed fear in those eyes of his. I laughed like a demon. I finally finished merging with Kyubi-kun. "It's only fair and logical that I would want to get rid of the thing that threatened my existence my whole life! OF COURSE I'D WANT TO GET RID OF MY HORRIBLE CHILDHOOD, IF YOU CAN EVEN CALL IT THAT!" I snapped my fingers to release my three prisoners. Tsunade-chan and Shizune-chan were crying freely while Jaraiya-san had unshed tears. Pathetic. "Anymore questions before I leave?" I asked calmly, contradicting my earlier outburst.

Sakura-san was crying and begged, "Please, Naruto. Stop, please…"

I smiled and for a moment I looked sane. She looked hopeful at that but my words made her collapse sobbing. "You ignored me, hit me, you were rude to me, and hated me because you thought Sasuke-kun would like you better that way. You thought doing those things would give you something in common with him. Sakura-san, you were the worst out of them all. You were supposedly my teammate but you didn't bother to even work with me. I can't wait to rip your horrible throat out so you would never be able to talk again." I smiled at her and left by the window, cheerfully calling over my shoulder, "Remember! Three days!"

I left them in tears, fear, and guilt. None had the heart to hate me but the most ignorant.

"Live alone, die alone. That's a sad experience." – Anonymous

Would you like to know what I did in my three days? Well, in my first day, I thought about how I would destroy the Leaf. I didn't think I could do it all alone, like how Kyubi-kun tried. I asked for his advice too, he taught me how to do summoning with foxes. Not ordinary foxes too, they were kitsune. Yep, I could definitely use those. I still needed something though…bingo! I got it! Gaara-kun! Haven't seen him in a while, but I bet he still loves blood! It'll be a whole lot easier with Gaara-kun to help me out. So, after I thought about it, I set off to the Sand Village in my second day.

I didn't know my way around and I hid in the shadows, Leaf probably sent people to tell of my traitorous acts. I looked around and tried to find Gaara-kun, I didn't know where he lived, so I was reduced to looking the human way. Argh…how disgraceful…

I sighed and looked around. There's someone with red hair in the crowd…might be Gaara-kun! I used my new eyes to look and…yep! It's him. I followed him around. People back away from him whenever he was near. I thought about how he changed…the black stuff around his eyes were deeper and darker, he had different clothes but they weren't that different, and I noticed hi aura was a bit darker. I smiled when he walked inside a house and I followed him in. It was a pretty big house, lots of space, not that much furniture though, oh! Man! He didn't have a TV! How couldn't he have a TV? I saw him walk up the stairs and I followed him, 3 feet away from his person.

He went in a room and I followed, but then he turned around to close the door and saw me. I yelled out, "Hello, Gaara-kun!"

…He didn't say anything, only stared at me…Maybe he can't see me- "What are you doing here?" Gaara-kun asked me.

"I need your help. You still like blood, ne?"

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"I want revenge on my village. In two days, I'm going to destroy everything in there except for a few people unless they get in my way. Wanna help me?" I smiled up at him. He was a few inches taller then me. I hate my height.

He quirked a non-existent eyebrow at me. "I thought you loved your village."

"Nope! I hated it but I pretended I didn't. You know I have a demon inside me and you know they hate me for it but I decided now was the right time to make them pay. I've recently lost my sanity so I can't tell what's right or wrong anymore. Well, you wanna help me?"

He smiled creepily, I think I like that smile, and nodded. "Shukaku hasn't had blood in a while."

"Great!" I took his hand and shook it. "Let's go right now!"

We went downstairs and I saw his siblings sitting in the living room. They turned and said, "Gaara-" They're eyes grew wide and stared at me. "Who are you?"

I blinked and laughed. "You don't recognize me? I'm Naruto, remember?" I waved enthusiastically at them. "I got a new look, you like?"

"What are you doing here?" Temari-san asked.

"I'm gonna have Gaara-kun help me with something, so I'll borrow him for a few days or so, ok?" I grinned at them.

They were confused and Kankuro-san said, "With what?"

"Destroying my village!" They looked so shocked, but I ignored it and continued, "In two days, the Leaf will be no more! Kyubi-kun, the demon inside me, is going to help along with some kitsune, and Gaara-kun too with his demon Shukaku-san!" I didn't want to be rude and leave them out so I asked, "Wanna come and help out?"

They had this horrified look and they shook their heads in a "no". I shrugged at them and left with Gaara-kun. We went back to leaf village and now we only had one more day to wait. I told Gaara-kun all about my plan, which was basically kill everyone in sight except for a certain few. He agreed and ignored me by meditating. I didn't like that but it's fine with me. I talked to Kyubi to pass the time. You know, he's an interesting demon, and he's really fun to talk to. We slept in the forest since there wasn't any other place to sleep.

Today's the day! It's the big day and I finally get to execute my revenge. Yay! I turned around to wake up Gaara-kun but he was already awake. Then I remembered he didn't sleep. I told him, "Let's go! I want them dead!" My eyes were slightly glowing from excitement. I laughed maniacally and ran to the village. Yippee! Gaara-kun was right behind me.

Ninja of all ranks were there to greet us by the gates and I yelled out, "Hey! Ready for your execution?" Without waiting for a reply, I summoned a Kyubi and said to him, "Have fun!" It looked like it grinned to me and ran right to the ninja. They didn't stand a chance. I didn't want to stay there since my targets were most likely at the tower. I ran there, calling over my shoulder, "Do you as you wish, Gaara-kun!"

I summoned another Kyubi to attack the inside of the village. Ahhh…the music of screams, what a delightful sound. Some random ninjas tried to kill me but they were nothng but Anbu. I paused briefly to deal with them. One charged right at me but I tripped him and sent one of my claws deep into his chest, ripping out his heart. Blood flew along with it when I threw the heart at another Anbu's face. They weren't very happy with what I did and sent jutsu and kunai my way. I sighed and began to kill them one by one, each killing them the same way I did with the first. Some of them were girls and it felt funny to pull their hearts out, their chests were soft compared with the guys'. I smiled at the villagers watching and left them to be killed by one of the Kyubi I summoned.

I was really near the tower by the time another ninja decided to attack me again. This time though, I knew this one. It was Shino with his little buggies! I smiled at him and said, "Ohayou, Shino-san! How are you this morning?" He didn't even say hi back when he sent his buggies at me! How rude! I did some hand seals and said, "Fire Dragon no Jutsu!" Burn little buggies, burn! Ew…Don't burn! The smell of your bug bodies burning makes me feel sick!

I couldn't see his eyes but I had a feeling he was glaring at me. He sent some of his bugs at me in a wave like form, I had this sudden urge to yell, "Surf's up!" …Don't look at me like that! I'm crazy, remember? I smiled a creepy smile that could rival Gaara-kun's and said, "I have some important business to attend to so I'll finish this quickly, sorry Shino-san! Rasengan!" I slammed the swirling ball of chakra at the incoming bugs. They were thrown back and crushed. I ran with my demon speed up to Shino-san and my claws slit his throat. He won't bother me anymore, maybe he'd want to play cards with me later if he lived. Though I seriously doubt he'd live. I'm way too good at killing. Actually, I'm a natural.

I ran to the tower, licking the blood off my hands, I immediately spat it out and wiped it on my clothes instead. It tasted like bug guts…I shivered at the taste. Maybe the others will have better blood. I wanna see if the blood type O tastes different then AB or something.

When I reached the tower, I took a look around me. Hmm…there were two Kyubi kitsune in the village destroying people and buildings, Gaara-kun was killing some genins over there, but there was something missing…hmm…I got it! There needs to be burning buildings for the classic look of destruction! I took a deep breath and blew a massive fire out, like a dragon, and the buildings around me were on fire except for the Hokage Tower. There, now it looked fine. I walked to the doors of the building but there were four squads of Anbu guarding it. "Hi guys, can I come in?"

They attacked. All I did was ask if I could come in but they attack me! I rolled my eyes and made a swiping motion, chakra emitting from my fingertips to form blades…where did I learn that? Maybe merging with Kyubi-kun helped more then the two-ways I originally though…though I must admit I'm devilishly handsome now. Stress on the word devilishly.

The blades of chakra caught the Anbu by surprised-I can't really tell from their faces (they had masks on) but I could smell the surprise- and hit one squad head on. They were neatly cut in half (It hit their middle, but that doesn't mean I'm short!) and their halves fell to the ground. So -that's- what it looks like, having a body cut in half in front of you. It looked so cool, but the blood really looks fake. Oops…I gotta pay attention to the other humans. I ducked and avoided my head being sliced, I can't say the same to some strands of hair. I reared my foot back and hit him in his family jewels…hey, why didn't it work? Oh, it's a -girl-. She hardly has any chest! I told her so myself and she called me some unpleasant things. Ew…she needs to clean out her vocabulary…Even Jaraiya-san isn't that nasty.

I felt something hit me in my shoulder and looked. Hmm…a kunai seemed to have lodged itself in my shoulder. I calmly pulled it out and licked my blood off, wow! My taste buds are on fire! After this, I should go get some demon blood…but first I gotta wrap this up. I smiled at them and quickly made kage bunshins to keep them busy.

I left them battling and walked inside. No one was in this room so I went up to the Hokage's office. I took my time up the stairs. My mind wondered around from subject to subject. I haven't eaten ramen in a while…but it didn't seem as tasty as when I ate it with Iruka-sensei. My face scrunched up in thought as I wondered where the people I wanted to kill most were…I saw the door and opened it. What the fuck?

"Naruto…what are you doing?" He can't be…but he's standing right there in front of me…he's supposed to be dead!

"I…Iruka-sensei?" My eyes widened and my bottom lip trembled for a spilt second.

Iruka-sensei's face contorted in confusion. "Naruto, what's going on? Why did you do this?"

I sighed and my shoulders sagged. I said, "They needed to die. They didn't understand me and made me hurt here." My right hand went over my heart.

He glared at me disapprovingly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Naruto…that's no reason to kill them all. What about your dream? What happened to making them realize what they did to you? What turned you like this?"

I smiled up at him and said calmly, "Being Hokage was never my dream. I never let anyone see me for who I really was. By the age of 12, I had reached Kakashi's level, but I never told anyone, not even you. The villagers would have wanted me dead. I could only reach that pitiful level, but that was considered abnormal for me. If it had been Sasuke or someone else, anyone else, it wouldn't have mattered, but it was me and that would have been seen as dangerous. They would have gone for my blood and body, anything that they haven't already taken away from me."

"Taken away from you?" Iruka-sensei was surprised and confused.

I smiled at him and nodded. "They took away and denied me many things, but the ones that mattered most to me were more then taken away, they were ripped away from my desperate and clingy fingers. They took away my childhood, my innocence, and my human soul. Even…" I smiled sadly at this. "My virginity. They didn't take away my humanity…I gave that away. I gave it to Kyubi-kun and he ate it up. All I have left is my revenge and my demon soul. Soon, it will only be the soul. One day, that too will be gone like the rest and I won't have anything else."

"Naruto, you can't be serious! You're not the demon, you're a human boy! A kid!"

"I'm a fox, not a goat." I pretended to look hurt. I took a step forward. I smiled evilly. I laughed, a strange look crossed my eyes. "I'll kill you for this. I was planning on making your deaths somewhat quick, but I'll make it slow now." I hadn't noticed at first, but I noticed when I took a step.

"That genjutsu was a perfect copy of Iruka, how did you know?" a voice said from the shadows while Iruka-sensei disappeared.

They were all there, my so called friends and teammates. Tsunade-chan, Jiraiya-san, Kakashi-san, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-san, Lee-kun, Neji-kun, Shika-kun, Choji-san, Hinata-chan, Kiba-san, Konoha-kun and his friends (can't remember their names), and even Tenten-san and Ino-chan. This'll be fun and easier. "Ah, good. So you're all here except for Shino-san. This'll make things easier. By the way, if you somehow manage to get out of this room alive, you'll find Shino-san's corpse on top of the apartment building that Kiba-kun lives in."

Kiba-kun growled and glared at me. "You sick bastard!"

"Yes, yes I am. But you humans made me this way." I shrugged, uncaring. "I gave him a quick death. The opposite of what I'm going to give you." I glared harshly at them. "How dare you use my memory of Iruka-sensei to manipulate me! You must have been truly desperate to do that you foolish, pathetic waste of space and mass. Probably laughed at what I thought, like you always do!" My voice was cold and unforgiving. Many shivered or look away.

Hinata-chan tried to talk to me, stuttering, "N-N-Naruto-k-kun…p-ple-please do-don't do-o th-this…"

I sighed and said as if to a child, "This is what a demon does to people they don't like Hinata-chan. Are you doing to interfere or are you going to take the chance of life I'm giving you?"

She burst into tears and didn't answer. I raised an eyebrow and ignored her. "What about they rest of you? I'm done playing Mr. Nice Demon. You shouldn't have messed with Iruka-sensei like that."

"Nice? NICE?" Ino-chan shrieked. Damn, she's louder then Sakura-san. "You nearly KILLED everyone in this village!"

I smiled and said, "So what, Ino-chan?"

It look like she had fire in her eyes as she yelled, "SO WHAT? Is that all you have to say for yourself? You really are a demon! A monster!"

Sakura-san gasped at what she said and Tsunade glared at her. All I did was laughed mirthlessly. "This is coming from one of the people who was the most ignorant about my situation, but then when you found out, this is what you have to say for -yourself?" My eyes glowed with an eerie light. "If you, Ino-chan, had ever seen or felt a fraction of my pain, you'd be weeping for eternity. I've seen you fawning over Sasuke-kun like a delusional love struck fool. Whenever he rejected you, you thought he was just playing hard to get or that Sakura-san somehow turned him against you. You both don't even realize that he doesn't even like you, at least not in that way! Foolish, you think you're in love, but all you really care about him are his looks. If he somehow had his face burned off, you wouldn't think of him like you do now. Love, such a trivial human feeling that was made up by the only beings that could, humans." Ino-chan looked shocked and then guilty, not daring to look in my face. "Have you ever noticed anything other then his looks and accomplishments? Maybe like his personality? I bet you don't even know what his favorite color is." I smirked at her when she squirmed. "Same goes for you Sakura-san. You may be his teammate, but you are so blind on everything about him except his pretty boy looks." I rolled my eyes and said, "Humans." Ino-chan was crying now, Sakura-san tried to comfort her. I have skill to do that.

Sasuke-kun glared at me and said coldly, "I don't need you to tell them off for me."

I smirked and replied, "I was only using you as an excuse to make them feel bad. She pisses me off." He made the hands seals for the chidori but half way through, I said, "Don't you get it by now? I'm -stronger- then you. Always have been. Now, I have Kyubi-kun too, so if you people want a picture of what's going to happen, think: fourteen years ago, add to the fact there isn't my father to help you out, and you know what? Even if you knew how to make the seal, Kyubi-kun is -already- sealed." I laughed. "What are you going to do? Seal Kyubi-kun who is already sealed in another new born? That'll only postpone the village's ultimate demise. He'll grow up like me and finish what Kyubi-kun and I started." I laughed maniacally.

They cringed but Jiraiya-san said, "Let's make a deal-"

"Too late for deals, Jiraiya-san," I interrupted. "No more deals. The ones I said earlier that I would spare, get out now if you want to live." No one moved but I saw Konoha-kun fidget. I smiled dangerously. "Well, you all die here and now." I raised my left hand and formed the rasengan, it was bluish. Jaraiya was surprised, he thought I had to do it with two hands. I raised my right hand and formed another one, but this one was made with Kyubi-kun's chakra, it was a hellish red. I pressed them together and they made a bigger rasengan, it was a dark purple. I gave them a sweet smile before slamming the giant rasengan on the floor. They were already trying to get out the door but the blast pushed them through the wall. The force slammed them into walls and broke them (the humans and walls) until they were outside. I watched as they slide in the dirt, when they finally stopped moving, there was dirt collected around them. Their bodies were bloody and broken, the arms and legs of some of them were twisted in odd angles. Hmm…I thought it'd look worse…oh well. Wait, some of them are still alive!

Sasuke-kun, Tsunade-chan, Jaraiya-san, Kakashi-san, and somehow Sakura-san survived. Jeez, this sucks. How could -Sakura-san- be alive? I was fairly annoyed by this. I saw the five of them struggle to stand up straight, they were so weak. Sakura struggled the most. Maybe she needs a little more -encouragement- to die. I glared at her and she shivered. I pulled my claw back, ready to strike her down again, but Kakashi-san saw this and stood in the way. "Move!" I yelled at him, my frustration finally catching up to me. Fustration from the villagers, frustration from the pain, frustration from this whole ordeal, and frustration from -them-.

"Naruto-"

"Shut up! I'm fucking tired of you all! Why don't you all die?" I threw a rasengan at them. Kakashi grabbed Sakura and dodged it. Sakura was sobbing so hard that her shoulders shook with each breath she drew in. What a waste of air.

Sakura cried out, "I'm so sorry! (Sob) I…I didn't…(sniff) mean t-to-"

"Mean to HURT me?" I yelled at her. "You didn't mean to hurt me? Like you even care! You're probably only crying because you're scared of death! I'll not only give you to the clutches of death…I'll send you all to HELL!" I formed some unknown seals that only demons would have the knowledge of. Kyubi's chakra swirled at my feet in an unholy presence. I chanted out words no human could possibly hope to even pronounce and slammed my hands on the ground. The chakra flared up around me. I cried out the next words in the human tongue, but my voice was no longer my own. "DEMON'S BLESSING! UNHOLY GATES OF THE SEVEN HELLS, OPEN BEFORE ME AND DEVOUR THESE HUMANS' SOULS!"

The ground shook and a crack opening appeared. A dark glow was emitted through that one crack, but it had pure malice blessing it. I laughed when I saw the look on their faces. The crack was no longer a hole in the ground, it opened up until it was a complete, perfect circle. It looked like a tunnel that went directly down. If you tried to look at the bottom, you wouldn't be able to. It had no ending. If you looked at the walls, you would know that was what Hell's walls looked like. Right in the circle, at ground level, appeared a strange light. When it subsided, there was a word glowing in pure black. It had, in the demon language, one word. "Satan," I translated for them. "The word that is glowing says 'Satan.' Welcome to the gates of the Seven Hells." I laughed wickedly.

It was then that the glowing started pulsing. When it started to pulse, another thing appeared whenever the word flared up. The souls of all the dead villagers. The souls were humanoid. They had blank eyes but were crying pitifully. It was then that I noticed that everyone except for the people standing in front of me (excluding Gaara and the two Kyubi I summoned) were dead. The two Kyubi had already returned to the realm of demons. I saw Gaara sitting on top of one of the few buildings left standing, watching us. I turned my attention back to the five humans, smirking. They had fear in their eyes. "Everyone in this village will go to hell. I won't spare any of you." The pulsing stopped, it was shining brightly and wind swirled around it, sucking the souls in the portal. Some struggled but were eventually pulled in by the force. The souls could be heard screaming, swallowed whole by their despair. The humans weren't sucked in yet, so I decided to help them. I turned to them, they had horror stricken faces. I smirked and then I attacked.

Whoosh! Slash! Ahh!

Sakura dropped dead, head severed. Her face formed in a look of beautiful horror, her green eyes captured the emotion "fear" perfectly. Kakashi rushed up to try and slam into me, but he met my claws instead. Pitiful human. When I slashed at his face, his mask fell off. Hmm…I thought he'd be ugly, but he's the opposite. Oh well, I don't swing that way. I used my other hand to slash at his face, which he dodged. Unfortunately for him, he dodged at the wrong direction, he fell in the portal. Pity. I turned to the others, they were already running towards me. I gathered an insanely amount of chakra to my palms, I pushed it outwards and blasted them into the air, which the portal sucked them in and swallowed them. After that, when there were no more souls to eat, the word "Satan" gave a burst of energy and the portal slowly shrunk. When it was gone, I looked at my surroundings.

Everything, and I mean everything, from trees to buildings, from bushes to the very grass, was gone. Gone. In it's place was dirt. Just plain dirt. Not even -one- piece of plant life. One thought went through my corrupted mind.

I win.

I hope that was good/decent! I finally finished this one-shot. This took a REALLY long time! Please review! Or all my hard work was for NOTHING! You people BETTER review! (Shakes fist.)

Thank you for reading. (Bows.)

But I must admit, I got lazy near the end…

I re-read this fic, crazy stuff I came up with. I'm actually a little unnerved I came up with something like this. Scary.


End file.
